


Drunk Confession

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kun wants to sleep, M/M, Ten confesses to Kun, Ten is an emotional drunk, some members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Ten visits Kun at 3:21 am





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m terrible at writing

Kun groaned, as he lifted himself from the warm, comfortable bed. He looked to the clock on the nightstand, which read 3:21am. He wanted to go back to sleep, but someone was knocking on his door loudly. 

He didn’t want the neighbours to get annoyed, and he also wanted to get back to sleep as soon as possible, so he got off his bed, and made his way out of his bedroom, and into the living room. The knocking was still there, and whoever it was, he sure was gonna punch them for coming to his apartment at such a terrible time. 

When he opened the door, he looked up from the floor, and saw his best friend Ten standing there with lazy smile. He could already smell the alcohol coming from him. 

“Kun!” Ten said loudly, as he threw himself into Kim’s arms, resting his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes, feeling tired. Kun only let out a sigh, as he brought the boy in. 

Kun dragged Ten all the way to the couch, then placed him down. Ten fell on the soft cushions, and giggled as he stared at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. 

Kun left the living room, grabbing some water, hoping that would sober the younger up a bit. When he came back to the living room, he saw Ten staring at his fingers. 

“Here, drink this.” Kun said, handing him the cold glass of water. Ten looked at the cup, then grabbed it. He took small sips, then gave the cup back after 3 small sips. He wasn’t feeling thirsty, because he had a lot to drink earlier.

“What happened?” Kun asked, as he placed the cup down on the coffee table. He then shoved Ten over, and sat down on the couch, as he looked to Ten. 

“Me, Taeyong, Yuta, and Taeil went to drink because Taeyongs boyfriend cheated on him. That stupid guy, I hate him.” Ten muttered, as he remembered comforting Taeyong after he heard the news. 

“Why did you come here though? I have work in a few hours.” Kun said annoyed. Sure, he cared about Ten. But he also had to be up at 6, which was in 3 hours.

“Because, I left my keys in my apartment. Hendery isn’t home, and now I have no where to go.” Ten said, as tears started to form. He pouted, as he looked to Kun with a sad expression. 

“I have no where to go!” Ten said dramatically, as he started to cry. Kun rolled his eyes at that.

“Ten, you’re only locked out. When Hendery comes back, you’ll be able to go back in.” Kun said, watching as Ten wipes his tears away. 

“But what if he never comes back? What if he rather live with XiaoJun? Or Yangyang?” Ten asked. He then started crying, as he thought about his roommate ditching him for another roommate. 

“He’ll come back.” Kun said, as he patted Tens back. His friend was such an emotional person when drunk. 

“But he’s younger. He’ll get bored of me, and then leave.” Ten said, as he pouted. He didn’t want his roommate to leave him. He thought they were good friends, but now he realized he’s just old. 

“Hendery isn’t going to leave you. He’s your best friend.” Kun said, trying to get the drunk boy to stop crying.

“Best friend? I thought you were my best friend!” Ten said, looking to the older with a hurt look. Kun only let out a sigh.

“We are, But Hendery is your other best friend.” Kun said, then smiled. Ten wiped his tears, then looked to his hands. 

“I actually don’t want to be your best friend.” Ten whispered. Kun raised his left eyebrow, but shrugged.

“Ok, let’s be friends then.” Kun said. Friends, best friends, it didn’t matter. 

“I don’t want to be friends either though.” Ten said. He sniffled, as he sat criss crossed. Kun just nodded, yawning as he felt too tired to even deal with this.

It got quiet for a few seconds. Kun looked to Ten, hoping to see that he was sleeping. But nope. He was sitting there, looking straight at him. 

“What is it now?” Kun asked with an unamused look. He just wanted to sleep. Why could he just sleep?

“I like you.” Ten said with a pout.


	2. Oh god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun doesn’t know how to handle a drunk person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written this chapter so many times for the past few weeks. Each time, I wasn’t satisfied with it. So sorry if this chapter seemed boring.

“You’re definitely drunk.” Kun said staring at the boy, who was still sitting there, with his hands fidgeting in his lap, his eyes glossy from crying, and his lips pouty. 

“Lets sleep, okay?” Kun said, getting up and leaving the room to get some blankets and pillows for the drunk man. 

When he came back, Ten was lying on the floor, his arms and legs spread out as he cried some more. Kun sighed, walking over to the younger. 

“Get on the couch. You need to rest.” Kun said to the younger, but he just kept crying. 

“D-do you not l-like me back?” Ten asked with a frown, tears running down his face. He looked up to Kun, was who sitting on the couch, waiting for ten to get up.

“I-I tried to s-stop liking you, but it w-won’t stop! This is your fault!” Ten yelled at the older, grabbing one of the pillows from the floor that he threw earlier, and threw it straight at Kun. 

“Ten, you’re drunk.” Kun said with a sigh. He knew Ten didn’t actually like him like that. They’ve been friends since sophomore year of high school, and Kun knows Ten isn’t the type of person to like someone like Kun. 

“No I’m not. I-I’m perfect fine!” Ten said, stumbling over his words a bit, as he tried to point at Kun with his index finger.

“Ten.” 

“Yes?” 

“Please go to sleep. Please, please, please.” Kun said desperately, putting both of his hands together as he begged to Ten.

“But I’m not tired! I wanna have ramen. Hmm yes Ramen.” Ten said, closing his eyes as he thought about the noodles, and how could it would taste in his mouth. 

“It’s too late to cook ramen!” Kun said annoyed. He wanted to kick Ten out, but he didn’t want anything to happen to him. It was so late, and Kun didn’t live in the best area, so it was quite dangerous. 

“B-but please! I’m hungry!” Ten said, sitting up from the floor, as he looked up to Kun with the saddest look Kun has ever seen. So he gave in, and went to make Ten his ramen.

Ten sat patiently on the couch, watching the tv. Some random show was on, and Ten didn’t understand a single thing. But he still watched it, because he didn’t know what else to do.

After a couple of minutes, Kun finally finished with Tens ramen. He brought it over to Ten, who looked like he was already about to pass out.

“Eat, then sleep.” Kun said sternly. He placed the bowl in front of Ten, who woke up from the smell. He smiled, quickly thanked Kun then started to eat it.

Kun hopes to god that the food with help Ten sober up. He wanted to sleep. 

“I need something to drink.” Ten said, his mouth full of noodles. He pulled something out of his pocket, and when Kun saw the can of beer, he immediately tried to reach for it. There is no way he was gonna deal with a even drunker Ten. 

“No! It’s mine, get your own!” Ten said, as he tried to get it out of reach from Kun, who was leaning forward to try and grab it. 

It ended up in them in a awkward position. Kun was hovering over Ten, who had his left arm up (the one that was holding the beer). Their faces were just inches apart really. If any of them moved forward, their lips would touch. 

Of course, Kun being Kun didn’t make it such a big deal. But ten on the other hand was giggling.

“if you wanted to kiss me, you just had to ask.” Ten said with a smirk. But Kun only rolled his eyes. He leaned back, so they weren’t so close anymore. 

But Ten had different plans in mind. After Kun was seated properly, he got up and straddled Kun. He wrapped his arms around the eldest neck, playing with his hair. 

Kun backed into the couch, not knowing what he was supposed to do. He felt uncomfortable, with Ten there, on his lap. This was weird to him. 

Kun and Ten had that kind of relationship where there wasn’t much skin ship. So this was extremely weird. 

“Um, what are you doing?” Kun asked, trying not to scream. Ten smiled, and leaned forward, resting his head on Kuns shoulder. 

Ten didn’t answer. He just sat there, enjoying the moment. Because even though he’s shit face drunk, he still knows he’ll forget everything in the morning. 

“Get off me. You smell like alcohol.” Kun said, trying to get Ten off of him, but the younger held on tightly, not wanting to let go. 

“Who do you think would top? Me or you?” Ten asked with a smirk. Kun choked, he blushed, avoiding eye contact with the boy. 

“To be honest, I feel like I would top. If I wasn’t so short, people would actually see me as a top.” Ten laughed. He found out he was a great top when he fucked Yukhei a few months ago at some get together with friends. 

“You’re drunk. Go to sleep.” Kun said, trying to remove Ten from him. 

“I’m horny though. You can’t leave me alone.” Ten said, as he slightly grinding down onto Kun. 

“No no no! No! I’m not doing this!” Kun said trying to tickle Ten to get him go, which thankfully worked. The boy laughed, letting go of Kun, which gave him an opportunity to stand up. 

“Let’s go.” Kun said, grabbing onto Tens wrist. He pulled him down the hallway.

“Oh, so were gonna do it in the bedroom?” Ten asked with a laugh. But Kun only rolled his eyes. He opened the door at the every end of the hallway, and shoved ten in there. 

“Take a shower, then go to sleep.” Kun told Ten. He then left the washroom, making his way to his own room. 

When he finally got there, he closed his door, making sure to lock it. He the Went to his bed, which was now cold. 

It’s not that Kun didn’t want to do it. He hasn’t done anything in months, and he’s more than willing to do anything, even if it meant with ten. He’s already done it with his other friends. But Ten was drunk, and he didn’t want to do that to ten. 

“God, what a long night.” Kun sighed, as he fell back onto his bed, cuddling into the duvet. 

He hoped tomorrow Ten wouldn’t remember anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want a third chapter of what happens the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten wakes up with terrible pain and terrible memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I get writers block often.

Tens body felt so sore and stiff. His head felt as if it was about to spilt open. The lights seeping in through the window wasn’t helping this god awful pain he was experiencing.

_I’m definitely never drinking again_. Ten thought, as he groaned in pain. He grabbed onto his head, hating how he felt. He also could smell his nasty clothes. He guessed he spilled alcohol on his clothes at some point during his night of _fun_.

He sat up, instantly regretting that. He felt dizzy, and it didn’t go well with his headache. He took his time trying to open his eyes, praying the lights won’t blind him for life. After a few minutes of just sitting there regretting his life decisions, he finally had some stability to stand and walk on his own.

He looked around, noting he wasn’t in his own apartment. It took him a few minutes to realize he was in Kun’s apartment. Which made him feel better. He rather be at his best friends place, than some random strangers.

He went to the kitchen and noticed a white plastic bag sitting in the middle of the small round dining table. He walked towards the bag, and looked inside. There was some painkillers, and what looks to be hangover soup. He took everything out, noticing how the soup was cold. So he quickly put it in the microwave, putting it in for 2 minutes.

He grabbed the painkillers and opened the bottle quickly. He needed this pain gone now before he goes insane. After he finds a water bottle In Kuns fridge, he took two painkillers, hoping it would kick in quickly.

When he heard the peeping from microwave, he walked towards it and opened it. He grabbed a random cloth, and grabbed the bowl. It was steaming hot, and smelled nice. He placed it on the table, and grabbed the plastic spoon which was at the bottom of the plastic bag. He sat down, and enjoyed the soup.

As he sat there in silence, he tried to think about what happened last night. He couldn’t remember getting here. He couldn’t remember how he go here. He couldn’t remember anything other than drinking a lot with Taeyong, Yuta and Taeil. He also remembered Taeyong crying because of his ex boyfriend who cheated on him. It still pissed him off.

But other than that, that’s what he could remember. Everything else is completely blank. Which could be worrying. He could’ve done anything. Suddenly, Ten felt worried.

“I didn’t... sleep with anyone... did I?” Ten whispered to himself. He couldn’t have. If he did, he wouldn’t be here.

“What if me and Kun.... No! That’s crazy.” Ten said with a nervous chuckle. There’s no way Kun and _him_ would do anything.

But Tens memories were creating fake memories of the night. He choked at the thought of him and Kun.

“I mean, I did wake up in Kuns bed...” Ten whispered. But then he suddenly remembered he woke up with his clothes from last night. That made Ten relax.

He continued to eat, but stopped when his memories created another scenario.

_What if I said something embarrassing?_

Ten blushed, hoping he didn’t say anything. There was only one secret he was hiding from Kun. There’s no way he can know about this little secret. He prayed to god he didn’t say anything he would regret later.

But slowly, the memories came flooding in his mind.

**_“I like you.”_ **

Ten gasp. Suddenly remember saying those words. He was so sure he said those exact words. But it wouldn’t be Kun. Maybe he said it to Taeyong, or Yuta. Or maybe he said it to some random person on the streets. Maybe, just maybe he called someone last night and said those words.

But his mind wouldn’t remember anything. The only person he could remember was _kun_.

“Oh god.” Ten whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I’ll try and write a longer one next time.


End file.
